Kate's Scientific Sensations
by LemonSeriesProject
Summary: Kate has been working at her job for almost a year, being an assistant to a pokemon researcher, specifically in the field of pokemon reproduction. She's never had to do anything other than help keep the lab clean, but one day Professor Alexandria Connors tells her that she's going to get a huge pay raise, but also that her job was going to change. The change? Pokephilia.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 - ELements (Grass)

Kate's Scientific Sensations Chapter 1.

_I just really quickly want to say before this that while this is mostly porn, there is a plot I'll be working on. If you're interested in the story, make sure and read everything. If not, feel free to skim and look for the porn parts._

* * *

_Kate has been working at her job for almost a year, being an assistant to a pokemon researcher, specifically in the field of pokemon reproduction. She's never had to do anything other than help keep the lab clean, but one day Professor Alexandria Connors tells her that she's going to get a huge pay raise, but also that her job was going to change. She was going to be the star in an educational, and research based series on pokephilia, the effects it has on the human and pokemon, and that the series would re-define pokemon reproduction habits. Kate only accepts after a few weeks of hard thought, and knowing that she would finally be able to move out of her parents house with the raise. (This story is inspired by The Camera Eye by NidoranDuran. I'd highly recommend checking them out, he writes great stories.)_

* * *

Chapter 1. Part 1 – Elements (Grass)

Kate sat in the middle of a mostly empty room staring at the person in front of her as she thought of all of the things that had led her to this point. Sitting on a cold metal desk in front of a camera, about to be filmed getting fucked by pokemon. Kate was an attractive and intelligent girl, and she knew if she worked hard for it, she could get almost any job she would want. She'd gotten her degree in pokemon behaviors, but that was a fairly general major. After getting her degree at the ripe age of 19, she'd set out to find a well paying job, which led her to one Alexandria Connors. A professor who studied pokemon breeding, and reproduction methods.

Kate had worked under Professor Connors for almost a full year now, her 20th birthday having only been a few weeks ago. And it was on her birthday, that Professor Connors had made her the offer for much more pay, under the stipulation that she star in her new study, and be filmed with pokemon. Having sex.

Kate knew that "Alexandria" as she preferred, was very serious about her job, and had all of her degrees and was reputable in the field. However she also knew that pokephilia was a very touchy subject, and funding for this project would probably only ever come from pokephiliacs, even if it was a completely serious, and more than likely ground-breaking study. It didn't help that Kate knew Alexandria had a thing for her, the slightly older professor having openly stared at Kate in a number of situations.

But Kate had signed her contract, and was ready to do her job. The pay was incredible, and Alexandria had even mentioned bonuses on top of that.

Kate had an incredible body. She was 5'8" tall, lithe and skinny, but not overly so, her lavender hair was soft, and reached down to her mid back, and her breasts and ass were well shaped, her cup size being a solid C.

She couldn't understand however, why it wasn't the professor that was going to be starring in the videos. Alexandria was curvy, and her lab coat couldn't hide it. Though Alexandria was skinny and fit, it was obvious her breasts were bigger than Kate's, her hips wider, and her ass bigger too. Kate had asked Alexandria multiple times why it wasn't her starring, but she always just said, "I need to be on the other side of the camera to provide the information clearly, and provide context."

This all led to the room they were in currently. The now dubbed "video room." In the center of the room was a square metal desk that was wide enough to provide balance if needed, but only just. Behind Kate was a chalkboard, which currently had written on it, (Day 1 of Experimentation. Part 1 – Grass Types.) This led Kate to believing that it was a grass type that they were going to be starting out with. In front of her stood Professor Connors. She had a tripod with a camera on it, and another one down on the floor beside her. The only other thing in the room was a couch on the wall to the left of Kate off screen, which had towels, pillows, and some food on snacks on it.

"Alright, I think we're ready to get this all started!" Professor Connors exclaimed as she stood up completely and looked at Kate, a beaming smile on her face. "What do you think? Are we all good?"

"As good as we can be about something like this." Kate sighed out as she looked at the professor. While she had accepted in the end, this wasn't exactly something she was thrilled to do, having only ever played with herself before, being a virgin still really.

"Cheer up, I promise you're going to love this." Alexandria said as she turned the camera towards herself, and stepped backwards so she was fully in frame.

"3….2…..1…. Start!" Professor Connors counted down as she started the camera with a controller in her hand. "My name is Professor Alexandria Connors, and I focus on the study of pokemon reproduction. Over the past few years we've discovered a lot about how pokemon reproduce, however there are still a lot of things we don't know. We also don't know how much things change between pokemon and pokemon mating, and pokemon with human mating. While we do know that there are very few pokemon that can reproduce with humans, we still haven't documented their behavior sexually with human beings. Which, will be the focus of our experiments in the coming future. Today's experiments however, won't be on breeding potential, but on the difference of how sex is with different elemental partners. The first part of today, this video, will be on the 3 main elemental types. Fire, water, and grass, with grass being our first focus."

Professor Connors after explaining all of that, walked towards the camera and turned it back around to face Kate.

"Kate here is my assistant, and will be how a lot of our research gets done. Kate is very important, and she is absolutely amazing for agreeing to help me with my research. Go ahead and say hi Kate."

Kate sent a glare at Professor Connors as she said that, but sighed and looked straight towards the camera. "Hello everyone, I'm Kate obviously as you just heard. I'm her assistant, and I have a degree in pokemon behaviors. I have no idea why Professor Connors isn't on this side herself, but I got roped into it so here I am."

"Alright then Kate, let's go ahead and get started with this. If you would, go ahead and undress as I get our special pokemon out of his ball!" Alexandria said as she turned to a small crate beside the camera and started rummaging around looking for the right one.

With a sigh, Kate started to get undressed, wondering to herself whether the money was really worth getting naked and being fucked on camera like this. Her shirt and jeans quickly came off, revealing a pair of black lingerie underwear, which too were quickly removed., revealing her perfectly round breasts and shaved pussy to the camera. Quickly she hopped back up on the desk and crossed her legs, covering the sight from view.

It was only a few seconds later that a bright flash of red went off, and from the pokeball an energetic looking Ivysaur started to appear. With just a few quick observations, Kate realized that the table she was sitting on would be the perfect height for her to be bent over it and fucked by most pokemon. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Ivysaur however, looked just slightly too small for that to be ideal. Meaning she'd have to get on her hands and knees.

"None of the pokemon we'll be using have been told what's going on, however based on their actions one will see that they're very obviously consenting to the action. If they don't consent however, we won't use them. These are all based on the first time reactions of the pokemon though for the experiment." Professor Connors said as Ivysaur walked up to where Kate was sitting, trying to sniff between her crossed legs.

Kate would be lying if she said she wasn't a little aroused, so it wasn't really the worst thing in the world when she uncrossed her legs and Ivysaur immediately started to lick her pussy with long, strong strokes. Kate let out a small moan at the action, her cheeks flaring up with red.

"There are a lot of differences between pokemon, but grass types in particular have special spores that they release during intercourse that make the experience more pleasurable for the female. The amount of pleasure is varied, with Ivysaur actually being at the lower end, but not every grass type has this ability. Kate should be feeling it immediately though."

"Mm yeah I can..." Kate muttered as she felt herself quickly becoming more turned on. As it turned out, Ivysaur was pretty great at oral on top of the spores. She didn't want to cum this quickly though, so she went ahead and stood up, moving Ivysaur back a little.

"Kate is going to go ahead and let the breeding begin. Grass types are pretty different from most other pokemon, so this may be the first time people see one breeding." Alexandria said to the camera.

Kate walked slightly forward before she got on her hands and knees in front of the camera, as Professor Connors moved the camera closer and to the side, so the view would be from the side instead of up front.

Ivysaur quickly re positioned so that he was behind Kate, and mounted her from behind. Kate could feel his dick poking at her leg, but at the angle she couldn't actually see or feel how big it was. She couldn't at least, until he quickly shoved himself into her, going deep inside of her with his cock.

Kate moaned loudly as she felt herself quickly become filled up with a thick cock, bigger than the amount of fingers she'd ever used on herself. It hurt a little, but Kate could feel it quickly turning to pleasure as the spores started doing their work. She thought that she would be able to handle it, until Ivysaur pulled out a little and started thrusting into her more.

Kate's face and upper body fell to the floor as she felt his cock filling her up more and more with each thrust going deeper, and getting thicker.

"While not common specifically among plants, Ivysaur's penis does have the pretty common trait of getting much larger when actual penetration has occurred. Some penises can quickly become double their original size, which sometimes can be too much for humans to handle. Thankfully with Ivysaur's case, his will grow, but not enough to where Kate can't handle it right now. She is however though, probably feeling an immense amount of pleasure from being filled up more than a human normally would be, in addition to the pleasure spores released. Would that be correct Kate?" Professor Connors asked the girl.

Kate moaned loudly as Ivysaur kept thrusting into her quickly and roughly. "He feels huge inside of me, I don't feel like I can be filled anymore but it's still happening. It feels amazing." Kate managed to gasp out slowly through the middle of a constant stream of deep moans and high-pitched whines.

Professor Connors zoomed the camera forward onto her pussy, where the view showed Ivysaur's dick clearly going into Kate's pussy. It would slide out a few inches and then slide back in, making a loud slapping sound as his balls would slap into Kate's thighs. It was clear that the 4 inches or so that came out each time wasn't even the larger half, as Kate just moaned deeper whenever he would thrust back into her. This only kept going for about a minute before Kate's voice rose in pitch, and her body started to shake.

Kate managed to mutter out a soft, "I'm cumming" before she whined and her body stopped responding for a moment. She could feel herself shaking as her pussy squeezed tight around Ivysaur's dick and she felt a cold liquid starting to fill her up. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and the feeling of it inside her set her off again, leading to another orgasm only seconds after the first. After what felt like a full minute, the liquid stopped filling her and Ivysaur pulled himself off of her. Kate let out a whine as she felt his dick pulling out leaving her feeling empty, as cum started to very slowly drip out of her.

"Pokemon have a large range in the amount of semen they produce. Smaller pokemon usually produce about 1/3 of a tablespoon worth, or about 1/3 that of a human. Larger pokemon however when you start reaching the range of pokemon like Dragonite, can produce up to a gallon, or 3.8 liters, of semen during one round of intercourse. Ivysaur have a tendency to produce about ¼ liter of cum, but that's still more than enough to make a woman feel full. Pokemon also have thicker sperm than humans, as it's meant to stay inside of the female longer, giving her a higher chance of getting pregnant. Ivysaur isn't compatible with humans, however he still was trying to impregnate Kate during this experiment."

Kate let out a moan as she pushed herself back up so she was sitting on her legs. She could feel the cum sloshing around inside of her, and she had no doubt about how thick it was, as she could feel it very slowly dripping out, seemingly wanting to stay inside her.

"That will be the end of this video, and the next part of the experiment will include fire types. Cut." Professor Connors said to the camera as she turned it off.

With the camera off, Kate walked over to the couch and collapsed on to it, maneuvering a towel underneath her bottom so that the cum would be soaked up and not leak all onto the couch.

"I told you you would enjoy it didn't I?" Professor Connors asked as she set the recording equipment up for the next round in a little bit.

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you, considering how much you've probably had sex with them?" Kate responded as she glared at the Professor. Alexandria however just looked at her with a grin on her face and said, "Me? Never."

"Do I get a hint on what the next pokemon is, or do I just get to know that it's a fire type?" Kate questioned as she grabbed a bottle of water and started to slowly sip at it.

"Nope. All I'll tell you is that it'll be even better than the last."

* * *

_What did you guys think? Make sure and reply and let me know, I'm super interested to hear the feedback. Definitely throw out some ideas for "experiments to me," as well as pokemon you'd possibly want included. For the elementals I won't be taking suggestions, I already have those planned out. Otherwise, for sure let me know! Also let me know if there were any weird moments grammar wise/anything literary wise that's off. This is my first time writing in a while, and my first time trying to write smut. Anyways, stay tuned for more!_


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2 - Elements (Fire)

Kate's Scientific Sensations Chapter 2.

_Thanks for checking out the second chapter of this story. As said in the previous chapter, this one will focus on the fire type pokemon. I've read a few reviews from the previous chapter, and brainstormed a few ideas for this one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you haven't already, make sure and follow so that you can stay updated._

* * *

Chapter 2. Part 2 - Elements (Fire)

It only seemed to be a few minutes for Kate before Professor Connors glanced over at her and called out, "Just a minute and we should be ready to record the next part!"

Kate grimaced as she abruptly sat up, causing a large amount of cum to slosh out of her and onto the towel below. "Already? It's only been five minutes. I was expecting you to wait at least like half an hour." Kate told the professor as she finished drinking her bottle of water.

Alexandria just sent a grin to Kate as she said, "The quicker we get through the day, the more time you'll have to rest at the end. That of course, and the fact that this next pokemon is gonna get super jealous."

Kate wasn't exactly sure whether that was a good thing or not, but she wasn't going to say anything right now about it. Nevertheless though, Kate stood and walked back over to the desk, and sat on it the way she had for the last part. Now however, she was already completely naked and had cum dripping down her legs. What Alexandria would probably call a, "big improvement."

"Thank you for joining us for the second part of today's research!" Professor Connors said into the camera with a big smile on her face. "For this second part we're going to be talking about fire types, with this also being a joint episode. While we mainly will be going into the aspects of most fire types, we'll also be dabbling slightly into the canine aspects of mating, with knotting. Today's pokemon, is going to be Houndoom!"

With a flash of red light the pokemon appeared beside Professor Connors, the large pokemon immediately turning his head towards Kate off camera, smelling the arousal between her legs.

"Houndoom is a dark and fire type. Although he is not primarily a fire type, he still has almost every aspect of one. Some of these aspects are extremely arousing and pleasing, as Kate is about to find out."

Houndoom started to walk over to Kate, sniffing the air in front of him as he did. When he did reach Kate a few moments later, he started to sniff and lick in between her legs, growling while he did it.

"Houndoom is growling because he can smell and see the cum from Ivysaur earlier, and even though he doesn't know that he can't, his goal is still to make sure that Kate gives birth to his pups, and not another pokemon's." Kate's legs were closed, but she watched with a little bit of anticipation as Houndoom forced his head between her legs, splitting them apart enough for him to lap at her sweet pussy.

Kate let out a soft moan as Houndoom's large and rough tongue rubbed against her, causing some very pleasant sensations she'd never felt before. He was aggressive with his licking and she was loving it. It didn't feel like long however before Houndoom pulled back and started to try and mount her leg, unsuccessfully.

"As shown by his actions, Houndoom is now ready to mount Kate and mate with her. Kate, if you'd get in position." Professor Connors noted.

Kate quickly got in position, Houndoom's licking having gotten her extremely aroused and ready to be fucked. The only thing that worried Kate right now was Houndoom's knot, Kate not remembering any mentions of that from her pokemon behaviors course. So knotting was going to be a 100% new experience for her.

Kate lowered herself to her hands and knees facing towards the camera, and Houndoom immediately positioned himself behind her. Mounting her with no hesitation, Houndoom started to thrust forwards trying to align himself into her pussy. It took only a few times before he was in though, the size difference being noticeable, but not horribly so.

Kate gasped as Houndoom thrust into her for the first time. His cock was large, and he was rough with her. Immediately after burying himself into her to the base he quickly pulled back out and repeated the action, quicker than anything she'd ever felt before. Houndoom was fucking her harder and fasted than anybody, or anything ever had and it felt amazing.

Grunting and moaning, Kate dropped her head and arms further to the floor, the pleasure making it hard for her to stay upright.

It was only a few moments later that Kate's pleasure increased exponentially though. As Houndoom thrusted into her she felt a bulb near the base of his penis starting to expand, and as it expanded, Houndoom's penis started to heat up even more so than the slightly warmer than average it already was.

Professor Connors couldn't help but smile as she heard her assistant's breath hitch now that Houndoom's knot was starting to grow. She quickly moved the second camera over to a side view, granting vision of Houndoom fucking her, and the knot sliding in and out. "While Houndoom's have a slightly warmer than usual penis, this is increased even more so when the knot starts to expands. As hot blood rushes in the temperature increases even more so, to the point of being unbearable to some pokephiliacs, though it's not hot enough to actually hurt anyone, it can get uncomfortable. How are you feeling now Kate?"

Kate let out a moan and started to reply with, "Great, I can-" before she was thrust into even harder by Houndoom, and his knot was stuck inside of her. "It's great. I'm loving how rough he is, he's relentless. His dick is so hot too. I can see why you'd say it's pleasurable. I'd bet you know wouldn't you?" Kate said as she lifted her head to look up at Alexandria.

Alexandria in response only smirked at Kate, saying nothing. Kate and Alexandria's eyes locked, and Kate let out a soft moan as Houndoom thrusted forward one final time, and his hot cum started to spurt into her. Kate had always been tight, but she knew that with the knot inside of her at the size it was, there was no way it was coming out for a long time. She couldn't say how big it actually was, but it was large enough to make her uncomfortable, at least in a good way.

"Houndoom's knot is now fully sized, and he's ejaculating inside of Kate. The size of canine types knots vary depending on a large variety of factors. They differ based on things like species, types, pokemon size, and even arousal. While knot's grow to large sizes outside of a vagina, they grow even more inside, when they're locked together. Houndoom's knot is just above average, which is a good, but slightly uncomfortable size for human females the first time or two, but the perfect fit for a female Houndoom." Professor Connors explained.

While Kate loved the feeling of warmth and fullness, what surprised her the most was how turned on she felt by Houndoom's large size and warm fur laying on top of her. So much of his weight was on her from his front legs being wrapped around her waist that she was pretty sure she was holding up the majority of his weight. It kept her down firmly on the ground, and she had no idea why she liked it so much.

One thing that did worry her however, was the amount of cum she could feel entering her. Her stomach felt heavy, and there was no sign of Houndoom stopping anytime soon, having been thrusting relatively often jostling around her insides. While his knot was designed to keep his cum trapped inside, she could feel a small amount already leaking out and dribbling down her thigh.

It was with another thrust of Houndoom that Kate came, her body tensing up as she let out a long deep moan, her pussy clamping even tighter around Houndoom cock and knot, squeezing them for all of their worth. Feeling the extra tightness around him made Houndoom start to thrust more again, keeping Kate's orgasm going on for much longer than she was used to, grunting as Houndoom forced her into the ground with his thrusts. It was when she was finally done cumming that Houndoom awkwardly maneuvered himself around so that he was no longer on Kate, but instead butt to butt with her. Houndoom's movements had caused his cock to move all around inside her twisting and turning, and he even managed to pull her back a couple inches before he was done.

Professor Connors quickly left the room, and came back with a comfortable office chair for her to sit in, off camera of course. "With Kate and Houndoom locked and him almost done cumming, they're going to remain locked together for anywhere between another ten minutes to possibly an hour, or even two. I've done extensive study into Houndoom's however, and their average knotting time is close to half an hour. During this time the camera will be running for any footage I decide to add in, but the majority of it is going to be cut out from here on until he pulls out." Alexandria said as she walked around the camera and squatted in front of Kate with her arms resting on her legs for balance.

"Do you need anything? Water? A towel?" Alexandria asked her assistant as she gently ran one of her hands through Kate's hair.

"Yeah, some water and a straw would be great." Kate answered as she glanced up at Alexandria. Kate didn't comment on it at the moment, but with a weak smile she noticed that she could see up Alexandria's skirt, and her panties were absolutely soaked.

A few moments later when Alexandria had returned with her water, the two settled down and waited for Houndoom to pull out.

As Professor Connors had stated earlier, it was about half an hour before Houndoom started to really tug at her, and she could feel the knot as big as it was, start to shrink. Houndoom's movements caused a pretty large amount of cum to drip out as well, adding more to the large puddle beneath the two of them.

"Houndoom's knot is now going to shrink enough for him to pull out, but it's still going to be relatively large and sudden. After that, he's going to turn around and lick Kate, sealing the cum inside of her as best as he can before he leaves. Or in our case, being returned to his pokeball. In the wild Houndoom's don't stay with their mates, so this is just the usual course for him." Alexandria told the camera as she walked forward so that she was in view, but not blocking the camera from seeing Kate.

As she had said, everything happened in exactly that order and after it was all done Kate collapsed onto the floor, her arms and legs completely giving out underneath her. Her legs felt warm and sticky with the huge amount of cum that had dripped down them, and her stomach was covered too from landing in the puddle underneath too. Topping that off, she still felt insanely full with it, able to feel it sloshing around inside of her as she moved.

Sighing lightly to herself, Alexandria walked over and helped Kate stumble over to the couch before she laid down on it. "That's all for today. Go ahead and rest up, and whenever you feel ready go ahead and go get a shower and go to sleep. Feel free to stay in my spare bedroom here."

All Kate did in response was nod her head before she started to doze off for a nap.

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks for checking out the second part of this story! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I appreciate all the reviews from the last one, and will definitely use a few of the recommended things. The feedback I got was way better than I expected, so thanks everyone. The next part is going to be the last of the elemental focus (for now) and it's water type! And I bet you guys know what water means…. Anyways, sorry for the kinda late update. I only ever write when I feel like it, and I just wasn't feeling it the last two weeks or so. Anyways, favorite, follow, and review if you want more!_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 3 - Elements (Water)

Kate's Scientific Sensations Chapter 3.

__Hey everyone, chapter three here. The water part of elements, and the last part of that chapter for now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a crucial part in Kate's descent into pokephilia, and in general smutty stuff. I hope you all____ enjoy.__

One quick note is that I'm looking for someone to draw the cover art for this story if anyone is interested, message me.

* * *

Chapter 3. Part 3 – Elements (Water)

It was with a small amount of wariness that Kate walked into the video room, unsure of what type of pokemon she'd be fucking today. Or even how many. Alexandria walked into the room right behind her, but only to grab the cameras.

"We're not recording in here today. We're going to record out in the pool out back. After all, you'll be fucking a water type today." Alexandria said as she left the room and lab, walking into the extremely large outdoor area in the back. The lab was on the border of a huge woodland, with a few square acres of land in the back being cleared out into a sizable lawn where her pokemon being researched could play and have fun. In a deck off the back of the lab was an extremely large pool, easily big enough to fit multiple Gyrados in it at a time.

Alexandria set up the cameras so that they were facing in at the pool from multiple angles and hooked up the under water cameras making sure they were enabled. With everything set up, she smiled at the younger girl and beckoned to the piles of towels beside the pool.

"Go ahead and sit. While I finish up everything I need to do real quick." Professor Connors said as she fiddled with settings on her camera and computer. It took her a few minutes, and during that time Kate sat and watched uncomfortable as she worked. Her legs rubbed together, the bottom part of her two-piece becoming more wet slowly as she waited. When Professor Connors was finally done, she couldn't be more happy. In an odd way, considering what she was so excited for.

Professor Connors stood in front of the camera a smile on her face, and hit the start button with her remote. "Welcome back! Today is the second day of our research, and today we're going to be going over the elemental pokemon specialties, today being dedicated solely to water types! More specifically, one water type that's loved by pokephiliacs all across the world. Tentacruel. While there are a large amount of different water types, Tentacruel is by far one of the easiest to use for this research, with Vaporeon and Octillery being two others that were considered for use. Tentacruel is a tentacle pokemon obviously with his types being water, and poison. Tentacruel has a variety of special features we'll be going over today, but I figured we should go ahead and hop right in and explain as we go."

Professor Connors grabbed a pokeball off of a table on the side, and let her Tentacruel out of his pokeball into the water. Her Tentacruel was fairly larger than normal, but not enough to be considered extreme. He did stay closer to the side of the pool they were on, but wondered about a little as well.

"Tentacruel's tentacles do serve as his penises during reproduction, however during regular mating with other female Tentacruels their only use is to fertilize the eggs, they don't penetrate anything. However Tentacruels are extremely smart, and know how to make use of their tentacles when having sex with a human female. Both males, and females, although females don't ejaculate. They can use all of their tentacles this way. And lastly for now, their tentacles produce a slimy substance that while it serves as lubricant, also slowly numbs over time until the point where the human can barely feel any of their extremities, or touch. It's not harmful, but it's something special, and interesting to take note of." Professor Connors said, noting her final words for the camera at the moment. With a glance and nod over to Kate, Kate took off her swimsuit and slid into the water from the deck.

Kate was surprised however, when she felt Alexandria slip into the water behind her and wrap her arms around Kate's waist, her bare breasts pressing against Kate's back. Startled, Kate turned around so she was face to face with Alexandria, and was taken aback when Alexandria leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Tentacruel is an aggressive pokemon during sex, and if he doesn't find a use for all of his tentacles during sex will get aggravated. So for this part I'll be joining Kate, a very nice surprise for some of you viewers I hope." Alexandria said as she sent a wink towards the camera.

Professor Connors grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her deeper into the water, closer to the waiting Tentacruel. It was when they'd swum a few meters closer to him that he acted, his tentacles rapidly gliding through the water to grab onto both Alexandra's, and Kate's legs, pulling them quickly towards him. His tentacles were so large that Kate couldn't even fit her hand around them, and all she could do was let out a soft gasp as she felt the numbing slime already starting to work on her. Her legs where they had been grabbed already starting to lose a small amount of feeling in them, her only really being able to feel the pressure of the tentacle as it grabbed her skin.

Both Kate and Professor Connors were hoisted up into the air out of the water, Tentacruel showing off the strength of his tentacles as one wrapped around each of their limbs, splaying them out in the air. Kate and Alexandria both moaned as the wind blew right up against their pussies, not being able to, or wanting to fight Tentacruel in what he was doing. With the two properly supported, Tentacruel started putting his unused tentacles to work.

Kate whined softly as she felt one of Tentacruel's thick tentacles rubbing and probing at her entrance, her arousal and his slime making it easy for him to rub it all around and spread juices all over her thighs. When she glanced over at Alexandria, she could see the Professor already taking a tentacle filling up her mouth and one sliding slowly into her cunt. Kate moaned loudly when Tentacruel finally started to shove his tentacle inside her going slowly, but at a steady rate and not pulling out at all. Seeing Alexandria get fucked like that had turned her on immensely, and it made it to where he had no trouble putting his tentacle deeper inside of her filling her up.

Although he wasn't as large as Houndoom's knot, overall his girth was still extremely large, and while it didn't fill her up in the same sense as he had, it still felt amazing. Her entire pussy was wrapping around his tentacle and squeezing it, and even better for her, his tentacles were so long there was no risk of her not getting filled up completely. It was only a few seconds later that he reached as far as he could inside of her, and then things really started to ramp up.

Two of Tentacruel's tentacles quickly wrapped themselves around her breasts, and suddenly his tentacle inside of her started to quickly thrust in and out of her, his full length almost coming out before slamming back inside of her.

"FUCK!" Kate screamed out as Tentacruel fucked her, partly from pain, but mostly from the pleasure of being used so roughly. His tentacles groped her breasts, squeezing them hard and pulling at them. It felt painful, but extremely amazing to her as well.

When she spared a glance over at Alexandria though, she started to get a glimpse of the insanity she'd actually subjected herself to though. While she was in the same position as Kate, she also had an added tentacle going up her ass at a rapid pace, and her mouth was now being fucked so hard she could see Tentacruel's tentacle ocassionally going down her throat. It turned her on more than anything she'd ever seen before.

While she was staring over at Alexandria Kate failed to notice that it was starting to slowly happen to her as well. With her pussy and bottom numbed from the slime she couldn't feel everything, and didn't notice the tentacle sliding up her thigh until it was probing at the entrance to her ass, trying to push itself in. Kate gasped and started to struggle, having never played with her ass before. Her struggle was in vain though. Tentacruel was stronger than she was, and within moments he had the tip in, and was shoving more and more in by the second. She was about to open her mouth wider to scream from the pain, but it was too, suddenly filled with another tentacle. They weren't treating her anywhere nearly as rough as Alexandria, but they still filled her up and left her struggling around them. Everything started to get tighter and tighter, and Kate moaned and coughed on the tentacle in her mouth as she came hard. It didn't stop there though.

Kate could feel another orgasm building up, and right after the first one ended the second one started. Then a third. It reached the point where Kate was barely conscious, being used completely for a fuck toy by Tentacruel as he roughly and rapidly thrust into each of her holes, his tentacles now freely sliding inside her ass, and down her throat.

Alexandria was in mostly the same position, but she was still completely aware of what was going on. She was used to this after all. She knew her plan on getting her assistant into fucking pokemon had been a success, and now she was just going to enjoy herself while she could. She moaned around the tentacle in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it trying to give her star pokemon a great blowjob. She had orgasmed a few times too by now, but no where near as much as Kate had.

She was just glad that she'd talked to Tentacruel earlier and let him know to go for one round only. A fact she'd decided to omit, was that Tentacruel's were known for going hours on end non-stop, cumming multiple times.

It was almost a full thirty minutes before Tentacruel finally came, and he came hard. Cum spurted out of each of his tentacles, covering the girls in the sticky mess, and filling them up with the cold, slimy feeling. Kate and Alexandria both choked on the large amount filling their mouths so quickly and overflowing, orgasming again as it seeped out of their pussies and asses running down their thighs.

Tentacruel having done this before knew not to drop them in the water, the numbing affect making it to where they'd barely be able to swim at all. Instead he dropped them onto the towels at the edge of the pool softly before he submerged himself back in the deeper water where he was more comfortable. With the girls now off camera Alexandria sighed and slowly moved her hand down to Kate's pussy, and grabbed a small amount of cum from inside it and it lifted it to her lips, tasting the sweetness of the mixture.

The younger girl was out cold, and Alexandria knew it was going to be a while before she woke up, so she waited until the numbness wore off before she sat up and turned off the cameras. She'd finish the editing and recording of more information tomorrow when the two of them were done with their next session.

Waking up Kate, she dragged the still confused girl to the shower inside before closing the door and leaving the younger girl to wash up, and went to her own shower in her room where she could relax. She'd get washed up, but she knew that in a few hours she'd just get all dirty again after Kate had gone to sleep. After all, Tentacruels were very hard to please.

* * *

_Hey, thanks for checking out the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Not sure how long it's going to be until chapter four is out, but hopefully this motivation will stay with me and it'll come out sometime within the next week. I generally can get one of these done in about two days, working on it for about two hours. So we'll see. This completes the current elemental pokemon that I wanted to start with. Eventually we'll see special chapters on electric, psychic, poison, etc, but not for a little while longer. All I'll say for right now about the next one, is that it's going to be rough on Kate. Remember to follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed. _


End file.
